


Getting Close

by megupic



Series: Chlonath Drabbles [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megupic/pseuds/megupic
Summary: Chloe and Nath get stuck in an awkward position.





	Getting Close

**Author's Note:**

> A small chlonath drabble that I got the idea for this a while ago, but I just now remembered to write it. I definitely want to add to it later, but for now, I’m going to keep it at the shorter drabble length. Hope you guys like it!

Chloe’s face flushed hot at Nath’s touch, his breath on her neck, his hair against her face, his fingers brushing against her shoulders. She could barely see him in the dim lighting, his weight pressing down on top of hers. His forearms rested on either side of her head. She could feel the lean muscle underneath his thin t-shirt. If she moved up just a little bit she’d completely bridge the gap between them…

But she didn’t. Because she definitely didn’t want to.

She was definitely sweating because she was pinned between the summer-baked cobblestones and him and not because she found him attractive. At all.

He was pinned between her and a brick wall that had fallen and nearly crushed them during the akuma attack that had appeared out of nowhere, effectively trapping them until the miraculous cure came along, which honestly, it could come along anytime now. The akuma had thrown Chat Noir into the building they’d been too unlucky to be next to. The next thing she knew, Nath was on top of her and they were trapped–and not crushed, thank god— between the broken building and the ground.

He shifted and groaned, dust and bits of brick crumbling down from where his back moved against the wall.

“How long do you think it’s been?” he murmured into her ear.

She huffed indignantly. “What, are you too good to be stuck with me, Kurtzberg?”

He sighed wearily. “Of course not. No one is as great as you, Chloe. Really, it’s an honor.”

She scrunched up her nose at the sarcasm dripping from his words. “No need to lay it on thickly.”

“Go big or go home,” he said with a shrug.

“Ugh! At least try not to breathe on me, Kurtzberg.”

“Or else what? You’ll catch my cooties?” he teased.

“Yes,” she deadpanned. “It’s fatal to someone as purebred as I am.” She couldn’t see his face, she could only see his shoulder and the bricks past it, but she swore he rolled his eyes at her.

“Whatever, Chloe. Y’know it’s okay to admit you were having a good time on our date.”

She felt herself blush even more, making it unnecessarily hot in their tiny oven. “I-It was not a date.”

He only chuckled at that. “Okay yeah, sure. Are we still getting coffee after?”

“Only if it’s iced. And you’re paying.”

**Author's Note:**

> TwinDoodle did a really cute art for this drabble which is found at the end of this post: http://megupic.tumblr.com/post/169531853705/getting-close


End file.
